DE 10 2006 020 172 A1 describes a hand-held power tool which has an electric drive motor in a housing, the drive movement of said drive motor being transmitted to the tool by means of a gear mechanism. The electric drive motor is accommodated in a motor housing which is connected to a gear mechanism housing for accommodating the gear mechanism. A sealing element is located in the region of the join between the motor housing and the gear mechanism housing, said sealing element comprising two half-rings which are composed of a thermoplastic elastomer which is molded on the end face of the motor housing adjacent to the region of the join. The half-rings also serve to damp the gear mechanism and to seal off the gear mechanism compartment from the motor compartment.